1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image forming apparatus, an image processing program, a computer readable medium storing the image processing program and a computer data signal.
2. Related Art
Recently, it has been made possible to easily reproduce a document, etc., with the widespread use of an image forming apparatus having a copying function, such as a personal computer, a printer, and a copier. On the other hand, information leakage as unauthorized copy of a secret document now becomes an issue.